dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 6 Page 1
Chapter 6: The Talk and the Howler Gohan walked into the dimly lit room. He was fascinated by all the strange objects on the desk in front of him, most likely Dumbledore’s. He looked around the room again and saw portraits of people on the wall, which were all looking at him. Then, he saw what looked like a large bird that descended from above onto the desk. Feeling no threat from the bird, Gohan smiled and petted it. The bird cooed in delight, then flew back upwards. Then, a voice said, “I see that Fawkes likes you Gohan,” Dumbledore walked down the stairs, “But that doesn’t surprise me, from what Baba told me you were great with various creatures.” Gohan nodded, “My home is very far from many people, so me and my father used to hang out in the forests near by and played with the animals.” Dumbledore looked where the bird had left, “Can you tell me what kind of bird it is Gohan?” Gohan thought, “Well, it isn’t a normal bird since none have coloring like that. It was pretty large too, bigger then the birds I’ve seen.” Dumbledore smiled, “I’ll give you a hint. When Fawkes dies, he explodes and is reborn from the ashes.” Gohan snapped his fingers, “A phoenix right?” Dumbledore nodded, “Correct. They are such fascinating creatures you know; loyal to their masters, able to lift very heavy objects, and their tears have healing powers. But onto why I called you here; is it true that you were on that flying car with Harry and Ron?” Gohan thought that was what Dumbledore wanted to talk about. He had been thinking if Dumbledore would believe the truth. Gohan said hastily, “Yes, but I have a good reason.” Dumbledore signaled for Gohan to explain. Gohan explained, “I was with Harry and Ron when the platform wouldn’t open. If I used my Instant Transmission to get there or fly there, they would have wondered how I got to Hogwarts in the first place. So I had no choice but to go with Harry and Ron.” Dumbledore looked in deep thought for a moment. Gohan hoped Dumbledore would forgive him, cause if he got expelled, well, let’s just say Chi-Chi wouldn’t take it very well. Dumbledore spoke, “You have a very good point Gohan; if you arrived any other way to Hogwarts your secret would be more difficult then it already is to keep. So because of these events, you shall only serve one detention with Harry.” Gohan looked relieved, “Thank you Professor Dumbledore, I really appreciate- HEY! I still get punished?!” Dumbledore chuckled, “I’m afraid so. Harry and Ron also got detentions. Don’t you think that if you didn’t get one and they did they would suspect something? If I did not give you one they would be even more suspicious of your secret.” Gohan looked thoughtful, “Good point. Well, thank you for giving me another chance Professor Dumbledore. Good night.” Dumbledore replied, “Good night Gohan.” Then Gohan walked out of the room. He went back to the Great Hall, only to find everyone gone! Gohan groaned, “Great, not only am I punished for doing the right thing, but now I don’t even know where everyone went!” A voice called to him, “What house you in Gohan?” Gohan turned to see Ron and Harry standing there. Gohan answered, “Gryffindor.” Ron cried happily, “Brilliant! I knew you’d be a perfect Gryffindor mate.” Harry nodded, “Me too. So, you want us to lead the way Gohan?” Gohan grinned, “How else would I get there?” As they started to walk, Gohan muttered under his breath, “How else besides finding Hermione’s energy signal that is.” They walked until they came across a portrait of a husky woman. Gohan said, “That is really disturbing if you ask me.” Then, the portrait somehow snapped at Gohan, “ARE YOU SAYING I’M FAT?!” Gohan jumped up surprised. Gohan thought I would have NEVER expected that! Gohan apologized, “No, I was just really surprised that’s all.” Harry turned to Gohan, “What’s the new password?” Gohan shrugged, “I wasn’t there when they told everyone.” Then, the portrait slid to the right, and Hermione walked out. She shrieked, “Do you have any idea how close you three were from being expelled?!” Ron muttered, “Good to see you too Hermione.” Harry asked, “Do you know what the password is?” Hermione answered, “It’s wattlebird, but don’t change the subject. You could have been kicked out of school for what you did.” Gohan protested, “We had no other means of transportation Hermione. Our options were take the car or to be stuck at the station and we took the obvious answer.” They entered the common, and were crowded around by fellow Gryffindors. Dean Thomas said, “Awesome what you did guys, everyone’s talking about it.” Neville Longbottom complimented, “Bloody brilliant.” Harry, Ron, and Gohan grinned. They were excited that they were being praised for something that wasn’t very stupid. Harry and Gohan enjoyed this the most. Between lightning scars and martial arts tournaments, these two boys were glad to be known for something that wasn’t uncomfortable for them. Harry and Ron showed Gohan around. They were being complimented by at least three people in every room they went into. When they arrived to the beds, Gohan placed his stuff on the bed with nothing on it. Ron asked, “Is that all that you brought mate? Where are your clothes and books?” Gohan took out two capsules form his bag, “Right here.” Ron and Harry laughed. They liked the fact that there new friend had a great sense of humor. Gohan pressed the button on both capsules and threw them on the bed. Instantly, clothes, school robes, and school things were on one side of the bed while his father’s Power Pole, his sword in sheath, the Senzu bean bag and other things were on the other side. His friends stared wide eyed at the stuff on there friend’s bed. Ron asked, “How’d you do that?” Gohan answered, “My friend Bulma creates these things called Capsules, which can hold many things great and small in portable capsules. Where I live they are bought and used every day in every way.” Harry said, “But I’ve never heard of them.” Gohan said, “She never went world wide with them cause it would be confusing running a billion dollar empire millions of miles away.” Later, Gohan got ready for bed. He was really excited that tomorrow he’d start school, but hoped his homework wouldn’t be too hard. As he fell asleep he thought Today went pretty well. I just hope tomorrow will be even better “Gohan, come on wake up! You’ll miss breakfast if you don’t hurry up!” Gohan rose from his deep slumber, looking around the room frantically, “BREAKFAST! Of man, I’ll be ready in a minute!” Even though he had more control of his Saiyan side now that he’s been training, his hunger was still just as powerful as ever. He got dressed as quickly as possible. He made a little rip in his robe so that when he was alone, his tail could get some exercise. He entered the common room to be greeted by the Weasleys, Hermione and Ron. Harry said, “Come on Gohan; let’s get to the Great Hall before breakfast is over.” Gohan nodded, “Yeah, let’s go.” The group of family and friends walked down the corridors like rats in a maze. Ron spoke up, breaking the silence, “By the way Gohan, what was your punishment for that whole car incident?” Gohan replied, “I just have to serve one detention with Harry. Funny thing is he never told me who it was with.” Harry grimaced, “I can tell you. The teacher we are unfortunately sentenced with is Lockhart.” Gohan yelled, both jokingly and seriously, “NO!! Why does it have to be with that load of hot air? I’d probably even risk it being with that Snape guy then serve a detention with Lockhart.” Fred added, “You serve a good point mate. Lockhart’d probably be all talkative and be like a fly in an air vent. Snape just sits around and tells you do get to work at the beginning. Doesn’t even tell you to leave when it’s over, expects you to automatically know. But it is a very tough decision either way.” They soon arrived into the Great Hall, where many students were eating and talking amongst each other. They took a seat at the very spot they were at the night before, and dug into their food. Gohan ate anything that looked good and anything on the table. People from all tables stared in wonder at the Saiyan before them. Ron asked, “Where do you put that food mate? No way someone can eat that many unless starved.” Harry added, “And I should know.” Gohan grinned, “I’ve always been like this. I guess it kind of runs in the family.” Then, an owl swooped down from the sky and crashed into the food near Gohan. Ron yelled, “Errol, what are you doing here?” “Errol” then dropped a letter and flew away, back to wherever it came from. The letter had a blood red color and sent a chill down Ron’s spine. Seamus Finnegan said, “Look everyone, Weasley’s got himself a Howler!” Gohan asked Ginny as Ron reached for the letter, “What’s a Howler?” Ginny answered, “You don’t want to know.” Then, the note somehow came to life, and roared, “RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR”- Gohan’s ears were in searing pain, and then relaxed after the first few seconds. Everyone around him clamped there ears together, for the noise the Howler made was too loud for any of them. Gohan thought I don’t see why they’re all in pain. Compared to mom, that note is like someone whispering in my ear. When the note was done yelling, it burst into flames, leaving Ron embarrassed beyond believe. Laughter filled the room as people pointed and laughed at Ron and Harry. Gohan was relieved that Dumbledore left out he was in the car also, but was afraid of what his mother would say when she found out. But at least she wouldn’t use a, Howler, was it called? Minutes later, the laughter had died down, and the others had finished eating. Harry turned to Gohan, “Come on Gohan, we’ll miss our first class if you don’t finish.” Gohan looked sadly at his plate, “But I’m not finished yet.” (If you want, picture everyone fell down anime style after hearing this) Ron yelled, “How can you not be finished yet?! You’ve been eating like twice your weight in food for over half an hour!” Gohan grinned, “I dunno, big appetite?” Hermione pulled Gohan out of his seat, “Well it doesn’t matter. Come on, we’ll show you to our classes.” Ron added, “And warns you about the dos and don’ts here.” Gohan nodded, “Alright, let’s go.” Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Gohan said goodbye to the Weasley twins and Ginny, and made there way to Transfiguration while talking about Professor McGonagall. Chapter 7 Category:Fan Fiction